This is a renewal application for the Core Grant for Vision Research at The University of Michigan. Support for four modules is requested: 1) A Machine Shop Module for designing and constructing mechanical instrumentation, staffed by a machinist; 2) an Electronics Shop Module for designing and constructing electronics equipment, staffed by an electrical engineer and an electronics technician; 3) a Morphology Module for processing ocular tissues for light and electron microscopy and associated photography, staffed by an electron microscopist; and 4) an Epidemiology/Biostatistics Module for epidemiologic and biostatistical support to clinical research projects in ophthalmology, staffed with partial-salary support, by an epidemiologist, a biostatistician, a statistician, a research assistant, and a secretary. The specific aims of the Core Grant for Vision Research at The University of Michigan are to enhance the research environment for vision scientists, facilitate collaborative studies of the visual system and its diseases, and expand vision research on this campus to bring the skill and perspective of non-vision scientists to bear upon research issues of the visual system. Members of the Core Grant currently hold 14 NEI grants, with 5 additional grant applications pending. The research interests of these investigators are diverse and include visual psychophysics, electrophysiology, neurobiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, molecular genetics, immunology, epidemiology, and clinical ophthalmology. The Core Grant will be housed within the W.K. Kellogg Eye Center, a 120,000 sq. ft. building containing space dedicated to each of the modules, plus state-of-the-art facilities for basis and clinical research.